Attack on Woodcrest
by Expanse8801
Summary: With the existence of Titan Shifters causing hysteria in the Wall City, Huey Freeman enlists in an elite Scout Regiment Special Taskforce to help hunt them down, and settle the biggest score with a notorious crime lord and narcissistic sociopath... who happens to be a Titan Shifter and possibly the most dangerous of them all. *CHECK IT OUT INSIDE*
1. Year 850: Clash of the Titans

_**A/N:** Hello everyone! IDK where the hell I'll be going with this story, but I'm pretty good at turning lemons into lemonade. Pretty much writing this on a dare… as of now, this story is a one-shot._

 **CONTENT WARNING** : _Do I even have to say it…(sigh) this fic contains some strong language, violence destruction… pretty much Attack On Titan._

* * *

Year 850

 **Year 850: Clash of the Titans**

* * *

First came the tremors. Then came the screams. Bloodcurdling and inhuman. Titans.

Huey Freeman rushed across the room where dozens of civilians were cowering, almost losing his footing in the intense shaking that sent the entire building swaying. Towing his bulky ODM equipment along, he made it to the window and looked outside and his mouth fell open.

"Wh-what…the _fuck?!_ "

Titans. Two of them… one of them looked like a female, tities hanging out, bob cut—the whole nine yards really. The other Titan was male… looked like an oversize crackhead with elf ears… but didn't they all look like that? Huey had no clue, this was his first time seeing Titans with his own two eyes.

"But how the hell did they end up here," Huey mused aloud. "We way in the middle of the damn city?!"

The male Titan swung a savage fist for the female. The Titan's fist smashed into the jaw of the female, sending her flying into a cylindrical stone structure—a shrine for the Wall Cultist—a bunch of retards who believe the walls to be some divine entity. People would believe any damn thing when they lose all hope. Huey felt his sanity slipping as he watched the two Titans duke it out. Hundreds of people were dying all around their brawl, crushed by falling debris, cut by glass or smashed under the giants' feet.

 _I gotta stop this!_ Huey thought grimacing…well—grimacing even more than usual.

 _Them two are gonna kill everyone in this district if we don't stop them!_

Through the window, standing atop rooftops were Huey's fellow MPs. They too were shocked at the sight of the Titans, he knew. They stood poised, facing the two clashing giants but none of them were acting. Could anyone blame em'? Anyone with a brain bigger than an atom wouldn't be dumb enough and try to face any of that shit.

"We just gotta contain them is all," Huey said to himself, as if to bring some reassurance to his own wellbeing of the situation. "It's not like this could get any—"

—A heavy shadow fell over the window he was standing at. Eyes enlarging and stomach dropping, Huey saw the male Titan careening through the air, coming crashing down right over him. Right on top of the building.

"GET DOWN!" Huey manage to shout out to the cowering civilians. He hadn't even gotten to the second word before everything exploded in a shard of wood, glass and blood.

Cloaked in darkness, Huey could hardly breath. Every time he tried to inhale a breath, he only chocked and felt his lungs narrow shut. It felt like the whole damn building was on his back… least what was left of it.

Through the darkening smog, Huey could hear the moaning of the dying and the wounded… he himself didn't know if he was alive or teetering on the abyss. Before his mind could make the distinction, he gave out to the black.

An unknowing amount of time had passed by the time the first sunrays struck Huey's face. He lifted his head weakly towards the light, seeing blurry figures and hearing indistinctive voices.

"Think we got a live one here," said a man's voice. "Get someone over here—on the double!"

Huey tried to speak, but nothing but dust puffed out his mouth and a gaging cough. He lowered his head back to the ground, unable to move.

Barely conscious, Huey felt a bunch of hands grabbing at his shoulders and wrenching him free of the debris pile. His head felt like a lead weight, he couldn't muster the energy to lift it and see what the hell was happening.

"Easy… steady as it goes," a woman was saying. "This debris is still shifting… we need to search for other survi—"

"There aren't any," a stiff male voice interjected. "Everyone's dead besides this kid here. He looks MP, have someone run a check on his equipment, find out who he is."

A bunch of people blurted out "yes sir!" And it sounded like they were running off just to do that.

Huey still couldn't make any sense of it all, his head floating in a cloud of fogginess. He no longer felt the guide of their hands helping him out of the sloping debris pile and he slipped and fell.

"Whoa—whoa, I gotcha," that same stiff male voice said, catching Huey before he struck the ground.

"Ima set you down here," he said, easing Huey down to the ground.

With his head no longer spinning, Huey lifted his gaze and couldn't believe what he was looking at. Stohess District was a smoldering ruin. How the hell could two Titans do all _this_? If only he knew, this was merely the tip of the spear.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hope you enjoyed this! Love to hear feedback, if any.**


	2. Recovery

**Recovery**

 **A/N:** _Alright, chap 2 is here. Oh and… another thing, if this fic continues, it will feature a TON of swearing and the frequent use of the n-word (obviously because this fic invovles characters from the_ 'Boondocks'). _I thought about censoring the n-word with "*" but then I was like, eh what the hell? Read at your own digression and as always, feel free to review or shoot a private MSG._

* * *

Things were quiet when Huey finally came to. Easing his eyes open, he discovered that he was laying back, staring up at a ceiling in a room he didn't recognize. He felt tired as hell…like literally drained of any ounce of activity besides the occasional blink of his eyelids, which felt heavy with each blink.

The smell of rubbing alcohol, blood and other concoctions of medicines flooded his nostrils, forcing a cough. Shifting his head on the pillow, Huey turned, seeing other people laying in cots similar to his. They looked unresponsive, possibly sleep… or in comas.

"Man… the hell…" he tried to say, only for his words to come out chalky and stiff. Coughing, he swallowed a tangy lump of saliva, trying to get his throat and voice working. Sitting on top a desk next to his bed, Huey saw a glass of water. Reaching his hand for it, he was shocked at the slow response of his arm. It was like his brain was working seventy-five percent while his body was at ten. His nerves were shot, something his MP drill instructor had warned fresh meat about when they get they asses handed to them in combat.

 _But I wasn't in combat… I was…something happened?_

Still struggling to reach the water, Huey's brain was on fire in trying to figure what the hell just happened to him. He could remember people running and screaming… the MPs had been mobilized to escort some kid… a member of the Scouts. For what reason that was, Huey couldn't remember… he couldn't remember shit besides pain and darkness.

His fingers just grazing the cup, Huey was startled by what sounded like his brother's grating, drawl which sounded something like a broken blender and nails.

"Yeaaaahhhh! Youz awake!"

Turning in the direction of Riley's voice, Huey saw his brother approaching. He had to blink several times to guarantee he wasn't suffering from a concision and seeing things that weren't there.

"Riley?"

"Bro, I thought you'zes was dead!" Riley said, dragging a chair noisily across the room and setting it in front of Huey's bed. "Man, they said a building fell on yo ass and I was thinkin': damn… this nigga dead. But aye—looky here though—looky, I knew you survived that shit cuz you's you, y'know?"

Huey just stared at his brother in silent for a moment before saying, "Riley, what're you doing here? Ain't you supposed to be in Woodcrest?"

"Yeah, you see na… I asked Ruckus if I could swing by here to check on you. Now he was on some bullshit at first, so I had to sneak pass that bitch ass nigga and…"

"Wait," Huey said, stopping his brother there. "Did you just said, you had to ask _Ruckus_ for permission to cross districts?"

Riley blinked, nodding, "yeah… he the commander now."

Huey winced, closing his eyes and dropping his head back on the pillow. _Uncle Ruckus is District Commander of Woodcrest…_

That thought alone was worse than any injuries he felt at that moment.

"How… how long have I've been here?" Huey asked.

Riley shrugged, "shit, since Stohess became a graveyard. Man, there's so many dead mortherfukas out there…" he shook his head, "shit crazy."

"What happened?"

Riley pulled a twisted perplexed look. "How the hell you don't know? Youz was right in the middle of that shit."

"I'm having trouble remembering," Huey said. "I 'member evacuating some civilians… we got stuck in this building and…"

The memories came pouring in now. Titans. Two of them—one male, the other female. They were beating the hell outta one another, destroying Stohess and everything and everyone.

"The titans," Huey uttered. "They were in Stohess, in the middle of the city."

Riley nodded, folding his arms, a smug look on his face. "Yeah, but them two weren't yo usual tall mothafuckas… nah, them two were _niggas._ "

Huey rubbed at hand at the back of his neck, massaging a sore spot there. "The hell are you saying?"

"I'm saying them two titans you saw…" Riley started. "They wasn't titans." He waited a beat, then added. "They were _people._ "

Huey froze, staring at his brother—hoping he heard him right. " _People_? What the hell you mean they were people—the fuck that even mean?"

Riley bulged his eyes, "It mean what it means! Somehow, two people—two motherfuckas who live in this place like we do... is able to turn into titans. Now, personally… that shit gangsta— but for real though, they's were people—one of em' was MP, in yo unit."

"Man, would you just slow the hell down and give it to me straight?" Huey said, frustratingly. "Now what the hell is this and don't be playing any games with me."

"This ain't no game—I'm keepin' it real all the way," Riley claimed. "I'm dead ass when I said them two titans are people." He looked away from Huey towards a bulletin board that held the picture of a woman Huey vaguely recognize.

"Looky—right here, boa," Riley got up and snatched the picture off the board and thrusted it into Huey's face. "She looks familiar, don't she?"

Huey took the photo from Riley's possession, eased it back and studied it. The photo was that of a blonde haired chick, with short hair and an expression that looked like she eats nails and shits lava. She wore an MP uniform, and she did look familiar—like _very_ familiar to Huey.

"Yeah, I know her," he said, sitting up his bed. "Yeah—she was a transfer from Trost district, she uh… she fought the titans that breached the wall there. Her name was… Leonhart or somethin'."

"Annie Leonhart," Riley said, taking his seat again.

"Yeah, that's it," Huey said. Then, he squinted at his brother with confusion, "wait, how you know her?"

Riley sighed, slapping a palm to his face. "Nigga…what—they got you hooked on some opium? like iz you hearin' me right now or iz yo mind swimmin' somewhere?"

"I'm trying to hear you," Huey said, containing his own anger. "But you not making any sense—and yes, my mind is floating in an ocean of drugs right now. I just woke from a…whatever the hell I just woke from, and you talking to me like I know everything that's going on."

Dialing down his tone, Riley sighed again. "Ight… fair enough—that's cool."

"Now, how you know Annie?"

"I know her cuz she was the Female Titan," Riley said. "The titan you saw with the big tites and shit… it was her." He jabbed a finger at the photo. "It was her."

Huey was slowly making sense of what his brother was saying. "So, this Female Titan—the one I saw fighting that other one… was _her_?" He looked at Lenhart's photo again, "it was Annie?" An eerie chill swept down his spine the longer he looked at the woman's photograph. Flash images of the Female Titan crossed his mind.

 _Holy shit… it_ was _her._

"B-but… how?" Huey said, unable to grasp the idea. "I saw her every day—I… she was always in the mess hall eating alone. She only talked to people who talked to her first."

"Listen, I don't get it either," Riley said, his tone surprisingly sympathetic. "But after that fight, they busted her ass. Somehow, she was able to turn herself into a titan, just like the other nigga."

Huey glanced up at Riley, the shudder of the realization still shaking his body. "The other titan, that was a person too?"

"Uh-huh," Riley bobbed his head. "Eren they calling him, he's a member of the Scouts—the same nigga y'all was supposed to escort through Stohest?"

Now everything was falling into place for Huey. Even then he felt that escort was over excessive… but, if what Riley was telling him was true, that this Eren was like Annie—able to turn into a titan, then it made all the sense in the world.

"Where are they now?"

"Well, they keeping that Eren nigga a secret, and Annie… well, to be honest, I don't even know where they got her. After the fight, she like… turned into a block of something like that."

Huey squinted, "she _what?_ "

"Look, I don't even wanna talk about it," Riley said, slipping a laugh. "None of this shit makin' no sense bro, and nobody know what the fuck is goin' on. Niggas scratchin' their heads like gorillas over this whole thing."

"But if those two were able to turn into titans," Huey began to say. "Then who's to say those two are just the beginning. Who's to say there isn't one more, or two—or a dozen."

"There's already some people down in the capital saying what you saying," Riley informed. "The Commander of the Scouts having some open recruitment this week. They lookin' for people to fight niggas that can turn into titans—hunt em' down and kill em'."

 _Is that so_ , Huey pondered

If what his brother was saying was true… or if this wasn't some elaborate hallucination and he was still in a coma, then this was something to consider. When he recovers enough to walk on his own, then he'll investigate these people—titans, _titan shifters_ at his own rate.


End file.
